


All good things cum in threes

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Facials, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Alexander had been incredibly lucky. He had gone out to find someone to spend the night with and he was going back to his dorm room with two guys. Twins.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 12





	All good things cum in threes

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 24: threesome/oral! Alexander is back XD

Alexander had been incredibly lucky. He had gone out to find someone to spend the night with and he was going back to his dorm room with  _ two _ guys. Twins.

He was barely allowed to take a break from them kissing him to open the door so they could all get in, then both of the guys had lifted him and brought him to his king-size bed.

They undressed him before getting naked themselves. At that point they grinned while pinning Alexander down.

"We hope you're ready to be a pillow queen for a while." One said.

“We have an oral fixation." The other explained.

Alexander grinned too.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world."

The twins immediately attacked his neck, licking and kissing and biting it.

Alexander moaned in pleasure, grabbing the twins’ short hair with his hands to prevent them from moving away. He could feel some subtle differences between the two of them; for example, Aidan used more tongue, while Barrett sucked more. He loved both ways, of course.

The two gradually moved down on Alexander’s chest, ignoring his nipples for a while before latching on them. They sucked, licked, nibbled at them, showering them with attentions as they got hard in their mouths.

They weren’t the only thing growing hard, though, all three of them were getting excited by that situation. As Alexander moaned more and more obscenely, the twins started caressing his legs with one hand and their own dicks with the other.

Alexander shamelessly let his voice out, shivering every time one of them sucked on his nipples or swirled their tongue around them. He whined in complaint when the boys let go of them to move further down.

They kissed his belly and ignored his hard-on, moving past it towards his thighs just to slowly get back towards his crotch.

Alexander gasped and arched his back when they licked his balls, showing them the same devotion they gave to his nipples.

The twins let go of his legs to grab his hands and pinned them on the bed to prevent him from touching himself. They wanted him desperate and needy, it was the best part of that kind of encounter.

Alexander let them, trembling under their relentless attentions. He loved the way Aidan swirled his tongue on his sensitive skin, and he loved the way Barrett sucked on portions of it, but most of all he loved when they did the same thing at the same time, sending a spark of pleasure all over his body.

He was leaking pre-cum when the twins decided it was time for their favourite part: his dick.

They licked it from base to tip and back, then they sucked portions of it following the same wet line, and then they focused on his tip.

Alexander couldn’t help but moan loudly as he watched them make out on his dick, his pre-cum mixing with their saliva in their mouths. It looked like a scene straight out of a porn movie, and he was  _ so damn lucky _ !

Aidan guided Barrett’s tongue around Alexander’s dick, sighing and half-closing his eyes as he jerked off faster.

Barrett was masturbating too, moaning and following his brother’s lead for a while. He decided to go on his own after a few moments, wrapping his lips around a portion of skin and sucking it.

Aidan promptly imitated him as soon as he heard the obscene moan that left Alexander’s mouth.

They were all close to their orgasm, but that thing pushed Alexander over the edge: he shouted as he came, staining the twins’ faces with his white cum.

The twins let go of his dick to passionately make out, the taste of cum on each other’s lips helping them reach their orgasm faster.

They came together, shouting and trembling as they unloaded in their own hands.

The three of them basked in their afterglow, catching their breath.

“Give me five minutes… and I’m all yours again.” Alexander panted.

“Can’t wait.”

“We have all night to taste all of you.”


End file.
